


Ficlet Friday Ask: Johnlock The Cottage And Bees

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Retirement!lock, cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweet Johnlock cuddles pleaseeee… <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Johnlock The Cottage And Bees

**Author's Note:**

> For Okaythenlove on Tumblr

Sherlock flopped down on the couch with a dramatic sigh and huff. He was bored, but that was a common theme these days for the aging consulting detective. He wasn’t too old to chase criminals, but he was just old enough to begin slowing down. John was also a factor in this. He was doing his best to keep up, but he’d always been older from the start.

Speaking of which, John made his way over to the couch and slowly joined his huffy flatmate. “Don’t you start that, love, we’ve been over this…” John was smiling gently, ever amused by his husband’s dramatic boredom.

“The agreement was no more dangerous cases, not no cases at all.” Sherlock grumbled, flopping over without hesitation to put his head in John’s lap.

John curled fingers through fingers through his mane of curls slowly. Stroking the single grey hair they’d recently spotted, or rather…John had spotted and Sherlock denied. Sherlock sighed gently and wrapped one arm around John, the other hand moved before the detective’s face so he could examine the wedding ring he absolutely refused to take off.

“How about this…” John began after a moment of settling silence, “…we pack everything in the flat up, retire, move to the countryside and we can get you all the bees you want?”

Sherlock scoffed a bit, but his lips curled in a small smile, “Move to the country and keep bees?” The idea had appeal…

Sherlock nuzzled his head in John’s lap as he thought it over. “I was saving this for your birthday, but you’ve been so dull lately…” John reached into his pocket pulling out an envelope, which was eagerly snatched by the curled up detective.

John just chuckled softly as Sherlock all but tore it open and unfolded the papers inside. At first, his brow furrowed as he squinted, he grumbled and held the papers further back. John rolled his eyes and retrieved Sherlock’s reading glasses from his pocket as well. He didn’t offer them up, just slid them on Sherlock’s face and let the detective read away.

After just a few seconds, Sherlock sat up swiftly and turned to John with a look of amazement. “You didn’t.”

John nodded. “I did.”

The words barely left his mouth before Sherlock was banding arms around him. “You bought the cottage! The cottage where all those lovely murderers lived!! I thought you said–”

“I hated it? I just didn’t want you deducing your present.” John smiled as he wrapped arms around the man now practically in his lap. “So I take it you’re up for some exciting retirement?”

The kiss that landed on his lips was more than enough of an answer. And the following quick rambles about bees…


End file.
